baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosy
"Thank you, Balto. I would have been lost without you." — Rosy to Balto's statue in "Balto" Rosy is a little girl who is an important character in the original movie. She is Jenna's human and one of the children of Nome who gets sick with diphtheria. Appearance Rosy is a little girl with red hair and green eyes. She wears an over-sized black and white-trimmed coat, a blue scarf, and a yellow shirt underneath. In The Junior Novelization, Rosy is described as an eight year old with twinkling blue eyes and a high sweet voice. As an older woman, she has curly dark gray hair. She wears a red hat, a coat, and a rose patterned thing. Belongings * Rosy's Hat - She wears it when she's outside * Coat - She wears it outside * Mittens - Wears them outside * Rosy's Sled - She plays with it with Jenna Character Summary Rosy is a little girl who loves sled racing and her dog, Jenna. She lives in Nome and is one of the children who catches diphtheria. Seeing her ill drives Balto to find the lost team and bring the medicine back home in time to save her. As an older woman, she visits Balto's Statue in Central Park with her granddaughter and her dog, Blaze, and seems to have done it a few times. She honors Balto's memory and is grateful to him for saving her life. Movie Appearances and Storyline Balto Rosy first appears as an older woman walking through Central Park with her unnamed granddaughter and her dog, Blaze. Rosy is looking for Balto's statue and is having difficulty finding it. Her granddaughter asks her what they're looking for, and Rosy tells her that it's a memorial of a wonderful story. They sit down on a bench, and Rosy begins telling the story of Balto. The animated child version of Rosy first appears when she receives a sled as a gift from her parents. She is excited and overjoyed, going on about everything she loves about it, while her parents watch happily. Rosy puts her dog, Jenna, in the harness, and Rosy's mother gives her a musher's hat. Rosy is delighted and exclaims that they're a real sled team now. She hops on the sled and Jenna pulls her out of the shop. She runs in and hugs her parents, thanking them repeatedly, then asks them to watch her. She and Jenna begin heading for the finish line. On the sidelines, Rosy runs up to Jenna and hugs her, then eagerly turns to Steele's Team as they near them. She waves her hat in the air and cheers on Steele, but a gust of wind blows the hat out of her hand, and it lands right in the path of the oncoming team. She cries out and starts forward to get it, but Jenna pulls her back by her sleeve. Rosy and Jenna watch anxiously as Balto fetches the hat before it gets trampled. After the race, Balto returns the hat to Rosy, who says it was a crazy thing to do to show off to a pretty girl, referring to Jenna. She says she's sure that Jenna would love to have him on their team and starts to put the harness on Balto, but Rosy's father runs over and tells her to stay away from him, pulling her away from Balto and kicking snow at him. He tells her that Balto might bite her because he's part wolf. Rosy is upset as Balto walks away, saying that he hurt his feelings, but Rosy's father takes her hand and leads her away. Steele talks to Jenna and comments that her tastes might run toward wolf, and Jenna turns to confront him, but Rosy calls her to come home. Jenna follows. Rosy is seen next just after Balto bumps into Jenna outside the ally. Rosy calls out to Jenna for her to come. That night, Rosy is in the hospital waiting to be called in by the Doctor. Jenna is standing outside barking, and when Rosy looks out the window and sees her, she happily runs outside, and they jump around together for a moment before she breaks into a coughing fit. Jenna looks worried and noses her elbow, and Rosy smiles and pets her head. Rosy's father hurries outside and puts her coat on her, urging her to come inside and telling her the doctor is waiting. Jenna looks in a window and sees the doctor with Rosy. When Balto arrives and asks why Rosy is in the hospital, Jenna tells him that she feels warm and has a terrible cough. As she says this, Rosy coughs and rubs her throat. Balto and Jenna go under the hospital and listen in on the doctor's conversation with Rosy's father. The doctor says that Rosy is exhausted from coughing, and reveals that he's out of antitoxin. When Steele's Team prepares to leave to fetch the medicine, Rosy is watching from the window of the hospital with her parents. She whimpers and looks up at them. Later, Rosy is laying asleep in a bed in the hospital. Rosy's father asks the doctor to let Jenna see Rosy to make her feel better. The doctor allows it, and Jenna is let into the room. She puts her front paws on the side of Rosy's bed and licks her head. Rosy wakes up and smiles, weakly saying "Jenna?" before she falls asleep again. Jenna sadly rests her chin on her stomach. Balto watches from outside the window. After Balto leaves, Jenna sits outside and sobs as she rests her chin on the windowsill. When Balto returns with the medicine, a nurse gives her the shot in her arm. Shortly after, she wakes up, and her parents hug her. Balto smiles and brings her hat to her. Rosy takes the hat and hugs Balto, telling him she'd be lost without him. She watches happily as Balto runs to Jenna. At the end of the movie, we see Rosy as an old woman again. They reach Balto's statue, and Rosy helps her granddaughter read the writing on it. The little girl runs off with Blaze, and Rosy looks at the statue for a long moment. She thanks Balto and repeats that she would have been lost without him. She looks at it for a moment longer before her granddaughter calls her, and she walks away. Balto 2: Wolf Quest Rosy appears very briefly in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. When the pups are to be adopted, she is seen standing with her parents, Jenna, and Balto. Balto 3: Wings of Change Rosy appears a few times during the song Everything Flies. She is first seen asleep in her room, smiling, and then sitting with Balto and Jenna by a campfire. She is petting Balto. They see a firefly and watch it fly by. Quotes "I love these rudders! I love this brush bow! I love this sled!" -Rosy to her parents when she receives the sled in Balto ''-'' "A real musher's hat! We're a real sled team now! Mush!" -Rosy to her mother and Jenna as they leave the carpenter's shop on the sled in'' Balto'' - "It's the one mile marker! Mush, Jenna, mush! Let's win this race!" -Rosy to Jenna when she's on her sled in'' Balto'' - "Balto, what a crazy thing to do! And just to show off to a pretty girl. I'm sure Jenna would love to have you on our team." -Rosy to Balto after he saves her hat in Balto - "Oh, now you hurt his feelings!" -Rosy to her father after he kicks snow at Balto in Balto ''-'' "Balto! I'd be lost without you." ''-''Rosy to Balto when he returns with the medicine in Balto ''-'' "The trees have grown so big. It's been so long since my last visit." -Rosy to her granddaughter about Central Park in Balto ''-'' Rosy's Granddaughter: "Grandma, when was the last time you were here?" "Years and years ago. Way before you were born, sweetheart." -Rosy to her granddaughter in Balto ''-'' "Oh, there are so many paths here. So easy to get turned around." -Rosy to her granddaughter about Central Park in'' Balto'' ''-'' "A reminder of a wonderful story, and a place very far away from here." Rosy's Granddaughter:'' "What place is that, grandma?"'' "Nome, Alaska. It's a small town almost on top of the world. Now that really was in the middle of nowhere, sweetheart. In the cold winter of 1925, it was snowing hard. Back then, the fastest and most reliable way of getting around was with teams of dogs pulling long sleds. Races were held every year, and the competition was very fierce." ''-''Rosy beginning to tell the story of Balto to her granddaughter in Balto ''-'' Rosy's Granddaughter: "Balto really did do all that, didn't he, grandma?" "Oh, yes, sweetheart, he really did. And today they run the Iditarod dog race over the very path that he and the others took." -Rosy to her granddaughter in'' Balto'' ''-'' "Thank you, Balto. I would have been lost without you." ''-''Rosy to Balto's statue in Balto Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, Wolf Quest Screenshots, and Wings of Change Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto rosy1.png rosy2.png rosy3.png rosy4.png rosy5.png rosy7.png rosy8.png rosy9.png rosy10.png rosy11.png rosy14.png rosy15.png rosy16.png rosy17.png rosy18.png rosy19.png rosy20.png rosy21.png rosy22.png rosy23.png rosy24.png rosy26.png rosy27.png rosy28.png rosy29.png rosy30.png rosy31.png rosy32.png rosy33.png rosy34.png rosy35.png rosy36.png rosy37.png rosy38.png rosy39.png rosy40.png rosy41.png rosy42.png gros1.png gros2.png gros3.png gros4.png gros5.png gros6.png gros7.png gros8.png gros9.png Balto 2: Wolf Quest rosss.png Balto 3: Wings of Change rosy43.png rosy44.png rosy45.png rosy46.png rosy47.png Production Drawings rosy48.jpg rosy49.jpg rosy50.jpg rosy51.jpg rosy52.jpg rosy53.jpg rosy54.jpg rosy55.jpg rosy56.jpg rosy57.jpg rosy58.jpg rosy59.jpg rosy60.jpg rosy61.jpg rosy62.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Humans